1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a quick-release fitting assembly, and more particularly to a water tight quick release fitting assembly for use in water treatment systems or apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Water tanks and other pressure vessels are well known components of water treatment systems. In a given system, the vessel is connected to other equipment by a fitting that provides fluid communication between the interior of the vessel and the remainder of the system. Typically, the fitting is a threaded fitting that is screwed onto or into a throat or opening of the vessel having complimentary threads. In this manner, a well known screw-tight seal is achieved between the fitting and the vessel, with the fitting providing fluid communication between the vessel's interior and the remainder of the system; e.g. a valve or pipe on the other side of the fitting.
This type of fitting connection has at least two major drawbacks. First, a significant amount of work and specialized tools are required to install screw-type threaded fittings into pressure vessels to ensure water tightness. This presents a problem especially for installation of pressure vessels for, e.g., water softening systems, in cramped or tight spaces. It is generally desirable to install new equipment (e.g. a new pressure vessel) in-place within a water treatment system, and to disturb the remainder of the system as little as possible. Unfortunately, often there is not enough space in residential (or industrial) water treatment applications to properly install a new or replacement pressure vessel in-place to an existing fitting. This is in part because the fitting, already a part of the system, must remain stationary and the vessel itself must be rotated to mate the fitting and achieve water tightness. This operation is extremely cumbersome and difficult in a cramped space, and can be impossible for certain vessels having non-circular cross-sections.
Second, for threaded fittings it is very difficult to predict the final rotational orientation between the fitting itself and the vessel to which it will be secured. In the case of metal-to-metal fittings, it is nearly impossible to design or predict the final rotational orientation that will achieve a water tight seal without over-tightening. This has presented a problem in the past because pressure vessels often have specific shapes to accommodate particular applications, and often these vessels must mate with piping or instrumentation in a fixed spatial relationship to the vessel itself. Therefore, it can be critically important that a fitting maintain a water tight seal with the vessel on the one hand, and provide properly oriented connections to mate with downstream piping or instrumentation on the other.
There is a need in the art for a water tight fitting suitable for water treatment systems that is capable of quick and easy installation without disturbing the remainder of the system. Preferably, such a fitting will provide a water tight seal, and still allows the tank or vessel to be oriented in any rotational position with respect to the remainder of the system. Most preferably, such a fitting will allow rotation of the vessel in-place without compromising the water tight seal.